I Know What You're Thinking
by KueUltahDot
Summary: Itachi membawa sebuah benda asing ke hadapan Kyuubi.


**I Know What You're Thinking!**

An ItaKyuu Fanfic

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Kejedot Kue Ultah Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti kebanyakan fanfic yang beredar di pasaran/?. Awal kisah dimulai dengan pagi yang cerah, begitu pula dengan fanfic satu ini. Pagi yang cerah menjadi latar belakangnya. Bocah Uchiha yang masih berusia sekitar 5 tahun dengan dua garis melintang di kedua pipinya itu tengah berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Kyuu-Chan! Kyuu-Chan!" Itachi berseru kegirangan saat matanya mulai menangkap sesosok anak seusianya sedang duduk di atas ayunan sambil memakan sebuah apel, jangan lupakan surai merah nyentrik yang menari-nari karena hembusan angin.

"Huh?" Anak berambut merah yang merasa namanya terpanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sang empunya suara yang memanggil namanya. Matanya yang berbiji Rubi itu menyipit saat mendapati seseorang tengah berlari kearahnya, seseorang dengan tangan kanan yang sedang melambai kearahnya dan tangan kiri yang memegang sesuatu.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.."

"Kau kenapa keriput?" Anak yang dipanggil 'Kyuu-Chan' itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat temannya itu seperti sedang kehabisan nafas dan sebentar lagi akan mati, tapi walaupun begitu Kyuu tidak akan pernah sudi memberikan nafas buatan pada bocah keriputan yang selalu membuntutinya. Lagipula siapa suruh lari-lari seperti tadi hingga membuat nafas tak beraturan. Bukan salah Kyuu.

Sedetik kemudian Itachi sudah menempatkan pantatnya pada ayunan kosong yang ada di samping Kyuubi. Kepalanya tertunduk melihat benda bulat yang ada di tangan kirinya. Kyuubi menyipitkan mata sekali lagi. Entah benda jenis apa yang dibawa oleh bocah keriput itu, tapi demi DJ/? a.k.a Dewa Jashin, Kyuubi penasaran setengah mati, sepertiga sekarat, seperempat hidup/? Dengan benda itu.

"Apa itu?" Kyuubi bertanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk benda asing yang ada di tangan temannya.

"Ini?"

"Uh-uh." Kyuubi berusaha menahan hasrat ingin meninju wajah idiot Itachi yang diarahkan langsung pada Kyuubi. Menjijikkan, pikir Kyuubi.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, tapi Kaasan melihat ini saat dia sedang membeli susu formula untuk Sasuke. Katanya benda ini bisa memberimu pertanyaan lalu menebak apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, jadi Kaasan juga membelinya lalu memberikannya padaku." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Dasar keriput! Itu hanya mainan!"

"Makanya aku membawanya kemari agar kita bisa memainkannya dan menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan."

"Cih! Itu tidak akan berhasil keriput! Sudah kubilang, itu hanya mainan!" Kyuubi mendecih, bocah keriput ini selalu lebih jenius darinya dan membuat kata-katanya kalah telak.

"Ini akan berhasil, akan kutunjukkan padamu." Itachi mendekatkan benda asing yang ia bawa tadi kearah Kyuubi. Benda itu berbentuk bulat, berwarna hitam. Dan memiliki dua tombol, tombol pertama bertuliskan 'Ya' dan tombol kedua bertuliskan 'Tidak'.

"Ayolah, Kyuu-Chan.. Pikirkan sesuatu."

"Hahh.. Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Apakah itu lembut?" Beberapa saat setelah Kyuubi memikirkan sesuatu itu, benda asing itu mulai bersuara dan hampir membuat kedua anak yang sangat bertolak-belakang itu terjatuh dari ayunan karena terkejut.

"A.. Ap-.."

"Kyuu-Chan jawab saja." Itachi memotong ucapan Kyuubi yang sepertinya masih berkaget-kaget ria/? Karena benda asing yang ada ditangannya kini.

"A.. Ku-kupikir begitu.." Itachi tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, lalu menekan tombol bertuliskan 'Ya'.

"Apakah itu manis?"

"Y-Ya.."

Kira-kira sudah 10 pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh benda asing itu. Tiba-tiba benda itu berhenti bertanya membuat kedua bocah yang tadi antusias kini menatap benda asing itu bingung. Apa sudah rusak ya? Pikir Itachi sambil menatap benda asing yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apakah isi pikiranmu adalah bibir Itachi Uchiha?" Benda asing itu tiba-tiba bersuara kembali dan sukses membuat Kyuubi tersedak apelnya, lalu menatap horor kearah benda laknat yang sudah mempermalukannya didepan Itachi. Kyuubi melirik Itachi dengan ekor matanya, dan bocah keriputan itu tersenyum mesum kearahnya.

"Wahh.. Wahh.. Kyuu-Chan." Kata Itachi memasukkan benda asing itu kedalam saku celananya.

"A-Apa? Benda itu.. B-Bohong!" Kyuubi berusaha mengelak dan menuding bahwa benda itu telah berbohong.

"Kyuu-Chan ternyata suka dengan bibirku.." Itachi menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya dan terus saja menggoda Kyuubi yang berusaha menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ti-Tidak! Bibirmu itu je-jelek! Sa-Sangat jelek! A-Aku tidak menyukainya, keriput!" Semburat merah di kedua pipi Kyuubi semakin menebal.

"Heheh.." Itachi terkekeh kecil. Tiba-tiba Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi mendekat kearahnya dengan sedikit keras dan..

Chu~~

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak begitu lebar. Itachi menciumnya 'lagi'. Setelah itu Kyuubi mendorong Itachi hingga terjatuh dari ayunan dan berlari meninggalkan Itachi.

"AKAN KUADUKAN KEPADA KAASAN KALAU KAU SUDAH MENCIUMKU LAGI! DASAR KERIPUT MESUM!" Itachi sempat melihat wajah Kyuubi yang memerah membuatnya terkekeh, dan teriakan tadi semakin memperkuat kekehannya.

"Heheh.. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuu-Chan.. Heheheh.." Ucap Itachi ditengah-tengah kekehannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
